tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Surefire
This page is for the Joe MP. SUREFIRE grew up in a rough neighborhood where street gangs battle on every block. While this led other kids down the path of criminal activity, SUREFIRE vowed, instead, to defend the rights of others at all costs. He studied the martial arts with such determination that he earned a black belt in Shoto-Kan Karate-Do on his sixteenth birthday. After graduating from the Los Angeles Police Academy - where to this day, he still holds the combat range record for not missing a single target - he joined the special surveillance unit of the FBI. There, he was first introduced to the workings of a terrorist organization called COBRA, having been assigned to investigate several of its high ranking members. His keen eye and sharp attention to detail didn't go unnoticed by the elite G.I. JOE team. SUREFIRE is normally assigned to the US Army Criminal Investigation Division Command. He oversees Military Police operations around the globe and coordinates with the G.I. JOE team. He's an officer that plays strictly by-the-book, which usually means a short list of friends but a long list of enemies. However, he's proven his dedication to fighting criminals as an arm of the law and a soldier on the battlefield. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In 2013, SureFire was put in charge of Pit communications and security. In 2018, Surefire transferred to the Coffin, where he oversaw security. However, his efforts did not prevent Evil, Inc. from attacking the Coffin and freeing Dr. Arkeville in 2019. In the aftermath of the Coffin's public revelation, Surefire was asked to step down from the US Army Criminal Investigation Division Command and faced a court-martial for his inaction in the face of abuses witnessed at the Coffin. OOC Notes In the United States Army and the United States Marine Corps, a lieutenant colonel typically commands a battalion-sized unit (300 to 1,200 soldiers/marines), with a major as second-in-command and a command sergeant major as principal NCO adviser. A lieutenant colonel may also serve as a brigade, regiment, or task force executive officer, or principal staff officer, S-1 (administration and personnel), S-2 (intelligence), S-3 (operations), S-4 (logistics), S-5 (civil/military affairs), or S-6 (computers and communications). Usage of "The S-n" may refer to either a specific staff section or the staff officer leading a section. Lieutenant colonels may also be junior staff at a variety of higher echelons. While written as "Lt. Colonel" in orders and signature blocks, as a courtesy, lieutenant colonels are addressed simply as "colonel" verbally and in the salutation of correspondence. The U.S. Army uses the three letter abbreviation "LTC." Slang terms for the rank historically used by the U.S. military include "light colonel", "short colonel", "light bird", "half colonel", "bottlecap colonel" (referring to the silver oak leaf insignia), and "telephone colonel" (from self-reference as "colonel" when using a telephone). While Surefire is parsed "Sure Fire" in comics, we've parsed it as Surefire on the MUX since the MUX occasionally has problems with two-word names. Logs / Posts 2015 * August 7 - "Arbco Brothers Circus" - Sure Fire plans a raid against the Arbco Brothers Circus. * September 24 - "Darklon Captured" - Darklon is captured by the Joes. 2016 * August 24 - "Prisoner Transport" - G.I. Joe transports a group of dangerous criminals to an "off-site detention area." * August 25 - "Darklon Escape" - Darklon escapes from G.I. Joe custody. * September 20 - "On the Table" - Sgt. Sideswipe assists as Captain Gears removes Dr. Arkeville's cybernetics. * October 12 - "Security Concerns" - Surefire reactions to Red Alert's complaints. * 18 October - "The Burning of New York" - One of several newly-well-armed biker gangs, interspersed with Vipers and Dreadnoks, rushes into New York City in an attempt to burn the whole place to the ground. * 19 October - "Catastrophic Failure" - Surefire reports on his failure in New York. 2019 * February 15 - "Hawk Holds A Briefing" - After achieving a victory against Cobra, Hawk discusses a bold plan with the Joe team to bring Cobra's occupation to an end once and for all. * February 19 - "Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Surefire" - Surefire faces Hawk to answer questions about his involvement in the Coffin scandal. Players Surefire is currently Available for application. In the meantime he's being temped by Bzero. Gallery Sure Fire.jpg Surefire75812.jpg References * 2002 Sure Fire @ yojoe.com * 2013 Sure Fire @ yojoe.com * U.S. Army Criminal Investigation Command * United States Army Criminal Investigation Command @ Wikipedia Category:2001 Category:Available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Communications Category:GI Joe Security Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:MPs Category:Pit security Category:Security officers Category:US Army